El Ayudante
by lolaarlo
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si te toca hacer de ayudante de Mycroft Holmes? ¿Vendrá Sherlock a sacarte de allí? Para estás preguntas y más lean el fic


¿Cuántas veces he escrito este fic? ¿Cuántos dolores de cabeza me ha dado? Si iba a poner a John en la prostitución para poder pagar su parte del alquiler porque no le llegaba el dinero y no quería pedirle más a Sherlock, tan rápido como pensé la idea, la rehusé. Luego entre Smile y Momo me dijeron que pusiera a John de Conejillo de Indias y Sherlock luego se enterara y lo usara de conejillo (idea apetecible); empecé a escribir el fic así pero no me convencía. También me dijo Momo que pusiera a John trabajando para Mycroft y Sherlock le sacara de allí con rapidez (esta idea fue la que quedó al final).

Me estoy enrollando un poco con esta introducción, este fic está dedicado a Smile por su cumpleaños. Primer fic que hago a alguien por su cumpleaños (y no será el último porque ahora me he aficionado a que en el foro donde participo digan ideas que quieren para sus fics y luego las transformemos en historias) Felicidades Smile, que cumplas muchos más y que el fic te guste, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Watson caminaba cabizbajo, ¿por que no le decía a Sherlock la verdad? Por puros principios. No quería que Sherlock le volviera a pagar su parte del alquiler, ¿cuantos meses iban ya? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Ya había perdido la cuenta y toda la culpa la tenía Mary, desde que se habían divorciado debía pasarle una pensión para la manutención de la pequeña. Poco dinero le quedaba a finales de mes, con eso no le llegaba para pagar su parte del piso.

No quería llegar a casa y que Sherlock le recordara que tenían que pagar el alquiler del mes. Así que se sentó en un banco y abrió el periódico que había cogido de Baker Street por la sección de anuncios, necesitaba un segundo empleo para conseguir el dinero que le hacía falta para su parte del alquiler, no quería ser siempre un mantenido.

— Veo que está muy absorto en la lectura y no se entera de quien camina - Watson bajo el periódico y se encontró en frente suya al mayor de los Holmes - por lo que veo busca trabajo y yo busco a alguien para un trabajo, que coincidencia.

— Con usted Mycroft nunca es una coincidencia - Mycroft hizo una muesca de aspiración y luego miro al médico que seguía sentado.

— Lo que le voy a proponer es que sea mi asistente personal unas horas al día - comenzó Mycroft a contar - solo serían dos a lo sumo tres horas diarias las que debería trabajar conmigo. Le pagaría bien, treinta libras la hora y seria para empezar cuanto antes.

—No me interesa su oferta, pero gracias - Watson se levantó - que tenga un buen día.

El medico se dio la vuelta pero Mycroft antes de que se le escapara le agarró del brazo, sabía que necesitaba dinero con urgencia y quería contratarle para que su hermano rescatara al médico y así se diera cuenta de que sentía hacia John.

— No le soltare hasta que acepte, no encontrara nada mejor, así que acepte - Mycroft llegaba a veces a ser un poco cansino o eso pensaba Watson.

Para poder marcharse de allí acepto, así que el mayor de los Holmes le dijo que quedarían en ese lugar en dos horas y que fuera puntual, ya que odiaba la impuntualidad.

Watson camino al piso, a esa hora Sherlock no estaba, así que comió algo rápido antes de salir de casa. Todavía no estaba de humor como para encontrarse con Sherlock y que le hablara del alquiler.

— ¿A dónde va Watson? - pregunto Sherlock cuando regresaba a casa y Watson estaba saliendo por la puerta de 221B.

— A unos recados, llegare en unas horas - Sherlock no se creyó ninguna de las palabras del médico, nunca había dicho de esa manera que iba hacer recados, algo ocultaba y se notaba.

—Yo que iba a invitarle al té con pastas de donde tanto le gusta - Sherlock dijo a ver si Watson picaba pero no, Watson rehusó la oferta. "¿Por qué?" Se preguntó Sherlock.

Watson camino hasta el encuentro, iba a dar la hora señalada cuando Mycroft ya estaba allí. Sebastian abrió la puerta y dejo que el medico entrara en el coche. Sherlock desde donde estaba escondió vio todo, "¿Que se trae John con mi hermano?" Aquella pregunta no le daba buena espina.

En el coche Mycroft no habló ni tampoco lo hizo John, Watson se preguntaba qué clase de trabajos le mandaría hacer, ya que se esperaba cualquier cosa.

Bastian paró el coche en la puerta del Club Diógenes, John salió después de Mycroft y entró detrás de él al club, "Qué hacían allí" se preguntaba el médico. Caminaron hasta el despacho del mayor de los Holmes. Una vez dentro, Mycroft cerró la puerta con llave, palabras textuales de Mycroft Holmes: No quiero ser molestado y menos tú Watson. Aunque esas palabras desconcertaron un poco a John.

Sacó una bolsa que tenía una caja y dentro de esa caja había un traje de doncella, Watson dijo que no se lo podría, pero Mycroft le obligó si quería cobrar, le mandó ir al baño a cambiarse y dejar su ropa en la bolsa.

Una vez vestido con ese traje se miró al espejo, se veía ridículo, demasiado y se avergonzó.

— John Watson salga del baño de una vez, cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos – Mycroft gritó mientras quitaba el pestillo porque sabía que de un momento a otro su hermano vendría. Watson salió y miró a Mycroft avergonzado – me gusta cómo le queda, muy provocativo.

— Dígame que quiere que haga antes de que me enfríe si es tan amable – Watson intentaba mantener las formas, no podía dejar que Mycroft Holmes le humillara.

— Coja lo que hay en la mesa y empiece a limpiar el suelo del baño quiero que brille – Watson le hizo caso, no podía creerse que esto lo hacía por dinero, para que Sherlock no le pagara siempre el alquiler.

El mayor de los Holmes se sentó en el sofá que había en su despacho y observó como John se agachaba y dejaba verle parte de su culo por lo pequeño que era el vestido de doncella que le había comprado.

Miró una vez al reloj y pensó para sí que pronto llegaría su hermano. Siempre tenía que salvar al doctor y esta vez no sería diferente. La puerta se abrió y Watson cerró la del baño a gran velocidad. No quería que nadie le viera así.

— Mycroft, ¿dónde está John? – Mycroft no dijo nada solo miró al baño – no puedes usarlo para tus propios propósitos.

Sherlock caminó por el despacho y llamó a la puerta del baño, quería que su hermano dejara de utilizar a sus más allegados y en especial a su mejor amigo por el que sentía algo más que amistad.

— Watson sal, nos vamos a casa – Sherlock comentó enfadándose.

— Necesito dinero, necesito no ser un mantenido y que tú me pagues siempre mi parte del alquiler – Sherlock sabía que a John no le gustaba ser un mantenido, pero solo quería ayudarle – así que márchate y déjame aquí trabajando.

— Mi hermano te habrá prometido unas cuantas míseras libras, pero yo te prometo que si eres mi ayudante a partir de ahora te pagaré y tendrás dinero para pagar tu parte del alquiler y así no te sentirás violento pidiéndome dinero – cuando Sherlock dijo aquello Watson salió y este no pudo dejar escapar una carcajada, John se encontraba muy gracioso. Como se quería ir de allí cuando antes y no quería esperar a que su mejor amigo se cambiara, le dejó su abrió y cogió la bolsa donde estaba la ropa de John – adiós Mycroft, la próxima vez no digas nada, John no necesita tu ayuda, ya estoy yo.

Watson se abrochó todos los botones para que no se le viera el traje de doncella tan ridículo que el mayor de los Holmes le había mandado poner, salieron del Club Diógenes y cogieron el primer taxi que pillaron, llegaron enseguida al 221B. Allí Watson se quitó el abrigo y se lo devolvió a su propietario.

— Si vas a ser mi ayudante, quiero primero ver cómo te ha vestido mi hermano. Date la vuelta – John le hizo caso, Sherlock contempló el culo del médico, se le veía bien, cuando le vio por delante, comprobó que esa prenda hacía que se le notara una erección considerable y eso le excitó un poco, pero no quería hacerlo con Watson todavía, ya que era muy pronto – te voy a poner unas normas, no me podrás decir no salvo cuatro veces al mes en lo que te pida, si te pasas y me dices no más de cuatro veces en un mes te llevarás un castigo. ¿Entiendes?

Watson asintió, comprendía perfectamente que quería decir Sherlock. Lo que necesitaba en ese momento o que quería era poder quitarse ese traje. Sherlock se acercó al médico y le analizó en profundidad, le apartó el pelo de la cara y le agarró las mejillas, acercó la cara de mayor a la suya y le besó, le dio un beso profundo, cálido y lleno de pasión.

Watson miró a Sherlock y no dijo nada, no sabía que decir, no sabía que comentar, ese beso le había dejado en estado de shock. Sherlock podía ser amable cuando se lo proponía y también podía tener sentimientos hacía otras personas que no fueran él.

Sherlock soltó a John y se puso a tocar mientras miraba por la ventana sonriente, el beso le había encantado, había besado a la persona que quería y eso le gustaba. Watson fue a cambiarse ya que no le gustaba como estaba vestido. No quería que la Señora Hudson le viera y se escandalizara.

— Sherlock deberíamos hablar del beso – comentó John cuando regresó cambiado.

— ¿Hablar de qué? – preguntó Sherlock dejando en el estuche el violín y acercándose a John para volver a besar, para poder volver a sentirle.

Watson esta vez sonrió, le había encantado el beso y Sherlock lo sabía muy bien, el menor de los Holmes besaba de maravilla y eso no podía discutirse, era la verdad.

Ahora no sabía si solo eran dos besos o significaba algo más, pero lo que si sabía era que Sherlock sentía algo por él como él lo sentía por el detective.

**Ahora que lo he terminado, espero que os haya gustado, me dejéis Review, le deis a favorito o a seguirlo. Sobre todo dejarme un Review que no os lleva más de dos minutos.**


End file.
